


My Deer

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Deer Dipper Pines, Deer puns, Deerper, Fluffy Fall, M/M, Satyr Wirt, Wirt's Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Wirt and Dipper express their love with cuddles, puns, and poetry.





	My Deer

Dipper sighed as he made his way through the the forest. The air was crisp and cool against his bare human torso and brown and orange leaves crunched under his hooves. Fall was here in the forest and winter would soon follow.

He and his satyr mate: Wirt, have been busy with the task of preparing their nest for the winter months.

It was hard work, especially since Dipper as just recovering from his rut that took place for the most of the previous month- they really were too busy to work on the nest during that.

But right now, Dipper was on a break. Wirt was sleeping and Dipper was just walking back to their nest after a walk and a small search for a bit of food.

The cervitaur found found a good sized handful of acorns scattered about the forest floor, but that was about it. He would split what he found with Wirt when he got back.

Soon the walk ended and Dipper only found a bit of moss to go with their acorns before he was finally near the nest.

Their nest was nestled in a small group of large pine trees with thick byers surrounding it. It worked wonderfully for protecting them from any predators and from keeping the wind out.

Dipper ducked under a low hanging pine branch and then carefully made his way through the briars. His coat protected him for the most part, but his human half still got nicked occasionally.

Finally in the center of the briars, Dipper saw Wirt still asleep, nestled foliage of mixed oranges and yellows.

Dipper was quiet as he walked over his mate and slowly sat down; he folded his legs underneath himself.

The satyr besides him shifted and Dipper put a hand on Wirt’s side. “With all this sleeping, are you sure satyrs don’t go into hibernation?”

Wirt sat up with a gentle yawn. “Very funny, my  _ deer _ , but your rut is the thing that tired me out.” The satyr sat up and folded one of his legs under himself, the other sprawling out beside him.

“I can’t help it.” Dipper muttered, a soft heat glowing in his cheeks. “Your rut tires me out if it makes you feel any better.” He plucked a stray leaf from Wirt’s unkempt hair and tossed it to the ground.

The both of them knew the troubles of being of different species. Wirt and Dipper had been mates for almost two years, there was still things they had to work out: mating seasons being one of those things. Wirt’s mating season was in late spring, and Dipper’s in early fall. That didn’t stop the two from helping each other in these difficult times.

“Ah, but if you did help yourself then you would not be you.”

“Maybe I don’t want want to help myself.”

“Then that apology was useless.” Wirt laughed and let his smaller body lean against Dipper’s larger one.

“Well, I never want to hurt you doing those times.” The cervitaur started to stumble over his words. Wirt always did this to him. His mate had some type of poetic beauty with his words that Dipper could never posses. It always made him nervous with the way he worded things. “I’m just saying.. I’m sorry now for the pain your in, but I’m happy we could bring each other pleasure. I don’t know, here have some food.

Dipper held out his acorn filled hand to Wirt, and the satyr picked a few from his palm.

A soft smile grew on Wirt’s face, and with his free hand he rubbed the back of his neck. “I knew what you meant, but thank you.” He pressed a soft kiss on Dipper’s cheek then popped an acorn into his mouth. “I’m very  _ fawn _ of you know, I-I don’t mind the soreness and being a bit drowsy because of what we did.”

Dipper felt himself relax with Wirt’s kiss and he quickly planted one on the satyr's head. He was used to the puns by now. “Well it’s good to know you just don’t put up with me then.” He wrapped his arm around Wirt and gently pulled him closer.

“Being with you is like a constantly green meadow that never see’s frost or drought, Dipper. It’s perfect.”

“You’re making me hungry for grass.” Dipper smiled, letting his chin rest atop his mate’s head.

“That wasn’t my intention.” The satyr laughed softly, leaning back into Dipper’s human chest.

Dipper put down the remaining of the little food he had gathered on the ground beside them. He would have to forage for a bit more later, but right now he was content with holding Wirt close.

Holding each other combined their body heat and made both of the half human creatures warmer. Snugging like this was something they did often. It was how they slept at night and kept the chill off in the winter.

“I love you.” Dipper said softly, moving his head to the side to avoid Wirt’s horns and so he could properly kiss his mate’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Wirt muttered, his breath ghosted in the air for a second before vanishing. “I hope we can be together in this everlasting but also soon to be ending life, Dipper.” He tooked to better look at the cevituar. “In every world, every universe I feel that we’re together. That the stars shine for us and we dance underneath them. That- that we’re happy together, even in the sad times.”

All Dipper could do was kiss Wirt. And kiss him. And kiss him again. “I love the way you talk, Wirt. You make everything sound beautiful, even the horrible things.” His face glowed darker now that the light was fading around them, shining through the leaves and casting thin shadows on the trees.

“Every horrible thing is beautiful to someone else, my  _ deer. _ ” Wirt’s cheeks were an embarrassed pink and he did his best to return all of Dipper’s kisses.


End file.
